Sails-Through-Storms
Summary Sails-Through-Storms is an Argonian master smuggler and pirate of Tamriel. She and her gang have been operating illegal smuggling and other criminal activities under the Empire's noses for years. She is very knowledgeable about geography, especially in Skyrim. She operates a ship with his crew of fellow battle-hardened Argonians. Probably, She is one of the greatest smugglers in Tamriel, which both Delvin Mallory and Swims-At-Night revered her. Additionally, Swims-At-Night knows her very well, as they are business partners. She and her teams were also in the hunt for the Barilzar's Mazed Band, which an unlikely client requests for a very high price. However, she and her teams were arrested by the guards in Riften, and they were sent to Mistveil Jails. She, Swims-At-Night and The Forgotten Hero successfully made through all draugrs in Forelhost. However, the gang finds out that the only way going through the magically sealed door of the Dragon Cult is to test themselves with a poison chalice. Realizing it too risky, Sails-Through-Storms bails out of the quest and leaves the two to the quest for the Mazed Band. Afterward, we don't hear anything from her Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Sails-Through-Storms Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Argonian, Beastfolk, Greatest Smuggler of Tamriel/Most Wanted Criminal in the Empire, A Legend among Thieves and Smugglers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Super strong and faster than most races. Argonians are probably the most agile and tough warriors of Tamriel plus their swimming is second to none. Sails-Through-Storms is very battle-hardened due to long life of experiences), Sword and Bow Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Poison Manipulation (Her blades are poisoned as a popular culture among Argonians), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), and Damage Reduction via Argonian physiology, Healing and Statistics Amplification via potions, Resistance to Magic/Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation/Status Effect Inducement at a certain level due to the physiology, Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (She should be comparable, if not superior to Swim-At-Night. She was acknowledged by Delvin Mallory and Swims-At-Night as a legend among smugglers and thieves) Speed: At least Subsonic (She is a battle-hardened smuggler that experienced a lot of actions across Tamriel, and later became a legend in the underworlds of Tamriel. She should be comparable to Redguards who can dodge arrows) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Primarily fights with swords) Durability: At least Large Building level (She should be comparable to Swim-At-Night ) Stamina: High (She has Argonian physiology, and a very well-versed traveler and adventurer who battled against a lot of monsters, bandits and criminals alike) Range: Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with bows Standard Equipment: Dual scimitars, bow, and arrows, either Argonian bare skin or leather armor Intelligence: Gifted. One of the most wanted criminals in Tamriel and her deeds have become legendary among thieves and smugglers. Swims-At-Night and Delvin Mallory admitted that she is superior to them. Weaknesses: Overconfidence and Prideful Gallery 367px-LG-card-Sails-Through-Storms_Old_Client.png|Her card in the Elder Scrolls Legends LG-cardart-Mistveil_Warden.png|A Legend of Tamrielic Underworlds was arrested in Riften, and sent to Mistveil Jails Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Female Characters